1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs an interpolation and an image processing method of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the existing image processing technology, interpolation of image data is mainly performed by implementing following steps. Based on the predetermined geometric coordinate, each of the raw image data is transformed and stored in an address of the main memory corresponding to a position of each of the pixel data. The image data in the main memory are read and stored in inner memories. When the interpolation is performed, each address of the image data which are stored in the inner memories and required for performing the interpolation is calculated, and the required image data are read from the inner memories based on the addresses.
Please refer to FIG. 1. Specifically, FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating image data stored in conventional inner memories. The inner memories have a plurality of memory blocks 101˜114 for consecutively storing a plurality of image data P0_0˜P1_7. In the image data, for instance, P0_0 denotes the pixel data in the first column and the first row, P1_0 denotes the pixel data in the first column and the second row, and so on. When the pixel data required for performing the interpolation refer to the pixel data P0_1, P0_2, P1_1, and P1_2, the inner memories need to be at least read twice for retrieving the pixel data P0_1, P0_2, P1_1, and P1_2 because the pixel data P0_1 and P0_2 and the pixel data P1_1 and P1_2 are respectively stored in the addresses ADD1 and ADD2 in the inner memories. Further, when the pixel data required for performing the interpolation refer to the pixel data P0_3, P0_4, P1_3, and P1_4, the inner memories need to be read four times for retrieving the pixel data P0_3, P0_4, P1_3, and P1_4 stored in the addresses ADD1, ADD2, ADD3, and ADD4 in the inner memories, which significantly deteriorates the image processing efficiency.